Backlights are used for illumination in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and may use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source. The light from an LED is injected into a light guide plate which distributes the light evenly in the backplane of the backlight. Standard backlights utilize a white LED in the light generating portion of the backlight. The white LED is typically an assembly including a light emitting semiconductor die emitting at higher frequency (e.g., ultraviolet or blue) together with a color converting material which converts some portion of the higher frequency light to lower frequency visible light (e.g., green and red). The combination of higher frequency and lower frequency light generates white light. The color converting material is typically a phosphor or combination of phosphors with a broad spectral bandwidth.